


The Things We Find Behind The Door

by Savageandwise



Series: It's Alright To Hold Back The Night [4]
Category: Music RPF, Oasis (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gallaghercest | Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher Incest, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageandwise/pseuds/Savageandwise
Summary: Liam and Noel stuck in a lift in Paris 1998.The prompt was "closed doors"
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Series: It's Alright To Hold Back The Night [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787773
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	The Things We Find Behind The Door

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was based on an interview I read where someone asked Noel if he'd ever been stuck in a lift and he answered yes, Paris 1998. And that it was horrible.  
> The interviewer asked if he was stuck with his brother and he said yes...

Perfect. Fucking perfect.

What is?

You and me. In a fucking see through lift. In full view of the lobby. Stuck.

So? They'll let us out soon. They have to.

What if I want to pick me fucking nose? What if I have to scratch me balls? Or give you a slap? What if I don't feel like being on display like at the fucking zoo? Liam, you can't fucking smoke in here. We'll fucking suffocate, we will. 

How long will it take?

What take?

To suffocate? How long?

Fuck if I know.

We could probably smoke a couple before it's time to meet the reaper. 

So help me…

If you're gonna lay hands on me, lad, it better be to hit me for real. Or to get me off.

Right. In the glass lift. Paps will have a field day.

Go on. You know they're waiting for us to do summat.

Why don't I just suck your dick while they watch?

Daring little tart, ain't you?

Oh, shut up. 

I could suck _your_ dick! Always cheers you up in an instant. Lord knows you've been in a mood all week. 

Get the fuck up you imbecile! I've not been in a mood. 

You've been in a right strop. Oh, sit down, no point wearing your little feet out.

Why'd you say that?

Say what?

What you said about cheering me up.

Oh…you started it...talking about sucking me off.

No, you did. You said...Nevermind.

You could use a good blowjob...

Fucking hell, Liam. We need to be on stage in a couple of hours. 

No worries. Only takes you a couple of minutes.

Better than you...all the chemical compounds...takes you all fucking night…I've got lockjaw, right? And you're still hours away.

So you won't do coke no more now you're better than the rest of us, are you?

Please shut up.

I don't think I will. I think...ooh...who's happy to see me?

Not me. It's just the stress.

The stress gives you a hard on?

No...it's the adrenaline.

The adrenaline, eh? No wonder you're raring to go all the time around me.

You're demented.

You're all rosy cheeks.

Don't it get you all hot and bothered? The gig, Liam. I mean the gig. Of course it does. You've already had two girls before you finished your breakfast.

Is someone jealous as well as randy? My favourite combo.

I'm not jealous, me. Think I want those diseased slags you've got following you around?

You want me.

I want…

Me. You're gagging for me to pull out your dick. Slap it once like I'm testing how hard you are. Then I'm going to…

Fuck.

That's right cross your legs, Princess they'll think you're dying for the bog…

What are you going to do, then?

What?

What are you going to do to me?

You're one of them masochists, innit?

No, I'm not. I'm curious.

You're curious?

Yes, Liam what are you going to fucking do with me? Tell me.

I'm gonna put me head in your lap. 

Yeah.

I'm gonna put me mouth on you. Slow, like. Watch you squirm.

Yeah.

You're sick, you know?

M'not.

You're getting off on not getting off. Also, you're going to break my hand. 

Sorry. Go on.

Gonna take you all the way...deep throat.

Oh, God.

Noel.

What?

You've got your hand on my knee.

Fuck. We need to get out of here. Can you see what's going on?

Yeah. There's a whole crowd of them fuckers. Press too. Don't stand up, dickhead. 

I'm so fucking hard.

I know. They'll all know if you stand up. 

You are too. Just. Touch it for a second.

You what??

I'll touch yours. Go on. You spend all day fucking hoping I'll touch you, don't you? You've been hard since we fucking got in the lift in the first place. Go on. Just quick.

No. I'm not a pervy freak like you, thank you very much. If I can't have the whole Crunchie bar I don't want to smell it neither.

What are you fucking on about?

In school there was this bird, right? She were always asking if you wanted to smell the wrapper off her chocolate, like. No thank you. Not me. I'll wait.

Well, if you sort of twist a bit towards me…

Christ, you're desperate for it. As soon as we get out of here I'll give you a hand job. I bet you'll come before I can get your zipper open.

I've got some fucking self control, me.

Have you now? The way I see it, I reckon all I need to do is accidentally brush up against you and you'll be begging me to fuck you in front of all them journos.

Don't be ridiculous.

You're the one wants me to touch you in a see through lift.

Nevermind. Just shut up. Turns me well off your constant gabbering. 

Liar.

I should shut you up permanently.

Don't hit me in the mouth. Still gotta get up on stage and look pretty.

Might be a plus for me if I knock your fucking teeth out.

You like it when I bite you.

Fuck, I do.

Make it look right. Like you're trying to hit me good not like you want to molest me. 

I can hit you and grope you at the same time. It's called multitasking.

Thought only women were good at that.

Call me a perv. Look like you're about to cream your knickers. You're getting off on the violence!

What fucking violence? I haven't touched you. 

Too right, you haven't. You're too busy trying to hit me!

Reste calme, l'ascenseur va surement bientôt redémarrer.

Shhhh...What was that she said?

I don't know, Liam. It's been a few years since me fucking French A levels...

I'll show you some French A levels.

Yeah.

Yeah?

Fuck.

You asked for it. 

You didn't have to give it me.

Careful with me hair! Fucker!

Cunt!

Watch where you…

Ah...God, Liam. Do it again.

Don't come crying to me when they…

The lift…

Fucking hell. We're gonna plummet to our deaths.

You're such a fucking drama queen. See. It's working again.

Shut up and adjust yourself. Dying for a fag.

You adjust yourself. Oh, wait. Not much there, is there? That fucking hurt!

Good!

Cunt. Try not to look guilty.

Me?

What am I saying? You always look guilty as sin.

Meet you in the bog in five?

Are you fucking insane?

Well?

Fuck, yeah.


End file.
